


You, Me, and the Unseen

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Baby!!, F/F, Ghost!Gen, I don't need another WIP, Shower Sex, These two nerds try to figure out how the world used to be as they try to figure each other out, dirtyyy Shaw, don't think I'm not thinking about it, honestly, this could be a longer story, we'll see, what should I put in the tags....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Shaw was born in the After, when the world was already ruined. She's the best at surviving and figuring out how to appease the Unseen. Every now and then, she runs into Root who always seems way to friendly with the Unseen, but Shaw isn't going to complain about a hot shower. There's some bigger destiny out there for them, but to find it, they'll have to work together.
Relationships: Root/Shaw
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	You, Me, and the Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfgrapesoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgrapesoda/gifts).



Shaw adjusted her backpack as she stepped into the kitchen. It was about 10 degrees hotter inside the circle of counters. Hopefully, whatever lived here was friendly. The last house she’d entered had decided to disappear while she was halfway up the stairs, leaving her to get drenched by the rain. She carefully stepped over a bag of trash and moved toward the fridge.

Her shoes had started falling apart a few miles back and she’d stopped at the first house she passed to try and get a new pair. It would be incredibly lucky to find a pair that fit her in a random house, but Shaw had been having some good luck lately. The Unseen were obviously herding her here, but their influence was unavoidable, so she might as well get some new shoes out of it.

Shaw had been born in the After, when the world was already ruined. Her mother had told her that the people in the Before were bad to the planet and so the planet had taken control back. Shaw believed her, but she could never get a straight answer about the Unseen. Had they lived in the Before? How did the people in the Before build those cities if buildings would disappear at the drop of a hat?

She looked at the square, wood-framed hole above the sink. Why did all the buildings have holes in the walls? What did they do when it rained? If she had been alive in the before, she would have put something over them. She had a lot of questions, but she didn’t really care about the answers. Her time was best spent finding food and reliable shelter.

Reaching for the sink, she hesitated. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she pulled her hand away. Slowly, one drop after another, a thick, black sludge fell from the faucet. Each drop into the sink sounded like the slam of a door and the clinking of metal on metal. Clearly, there was no water here.

The water continued to flow, but the sink never filled. Shaw could taste the stink of the rotten sludge in her mouth. Tendrils of dread swirled in her stomach, trying to scare her and drive her crazy. She rolled her eyes and reached into the slow stream.

Taking some of the sludge on her fingers, she drew two lines down her cheeks like tears. It burned, making her eyes water, and then real tears were streaming down her face. Satisfied, the sink stopped running and Shaw quickly wiped the disgusting muck from her skin. 

With a sigh, She took her backpack off and set it on the counter beside the sink. She held a dirty finger up to the room. “I have a gift, but you can’t have the whole bag. Humans have to eat, too.”

At that, the sludge stopped. The fridge door opened and Shaw saw a sandwich sitting on a small plate. It was the only item inside, surrounded by bright light. Quickly, Shaw darted forward and snatched it off the plate, retreating to her bag. She scarfed down half the sandwich before remembering herself.

With great restraint, she pulled out a handkerchief from the front pocket of her backpack and wrapped the sandwich in it. Setting it onto the counter, she opened the large pocket of her bag and pulled out a pouch. She replaced it with the sandwich and put the pouch down.

“Where are we?” she muttered to herself, unzipping the small bag. She pulled out a well-worn map and unfolded it. “DC. I think I have some South Carolina. How does that sound?”

The light in the fridge flashed and the door swung closed. She took that as a ‘yes.’ Digging through the small plastic bags, she pulled out one labelled ‘SC.’ The Unseen loved tasting dirt from other places, so Shaw always made sure to have some handy. If she took something without giving back, she’d find herself experiencing a string of bad luck. It was better to just lug the dirt around.

She opened the bag in her hands and dumped the dirt onto the counter. Instantly, the heat in the kitchen grew more intense. Sweat dripped down Shaw’s back and ran down her chest. Scowling, she closed her pouch, threw it back into her bag, and zipped everything up. The sweat was going to make her feel even grimier than she usually did. This house didn’t even have water.

Putting her backpack on again, she left the kitchen and walked further into the house. It was almost dark outside and the house was starting to fill with shadows. Thankfully, Shaw found the stairs easily. She would start her search upstairs and then come back down before it got too dark.

She tested her weight on the bottom step, listening closely to the creak of the old wood. It didn’t sound like it was too weak, so she started upward. There was an almost imperceptible shift of weight at her back and Shaw stopped three steps from the top.

“Did you take something?” Shaw asked the house. “You better give it back.” Heavy silence fell over her and she groaned. “Whatever. Keep your fucking dirt.”

Hopping up the last steps, Shaw reached the second floor and looked around. There was an open door to the left of her and she figured it was as good a place to start as any. Walking inside, she took her bag off again and dropped it to the floor. No point in worrying about it if the Unseen who lived here was just going to steal from it anyway.

The room she’d entered was a bedroom. It had clearly belonged to a child at one point. Posters faded to white were tacked to the walls and strings with small bulbs hung in neat rows along the ceiling. Shaw thought they looked like smaller versions of the lightbulbs she’d seen in other houses. She didn’t know they had made them that small. On the floor, stuffed animals were reduced to little more than rags. The walls had been a soft pink, as had the bed sheets.

She wondered what this child had been like. What were children like in the Before? Looking up at the ceiling, she wished she could imagine what electricity was like. Had this child known how lucky she was to live with stars inside her home? Shaw thought of someone she knew. If anyone could make electricity again, she could.

The house trembled and Shaw looked around to see if it was going to fall apart beneath her. A scream echoed around her, bouncing off the walls and making the lights overhead flicker. When Shaw faced forward again, there was a small child standing in front of her, looking as if she was made of smoke. It was not the child who had lived in this house.

“Shaw?” Gen asked nervously. “Where am I?”

“You’re dead,” Shaw answered matter-of-factly. She put her hands on her hips. “Remember that and leave me.”

Gen nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I remember now. I forgot. Do you have a message for your parents?”

“Not this time.” Shaw shrugged. Gen’s image started to fade as the Unseen’s hold on her dissipated. “I guess say ‘hi’ from me.”

Gen giggled, almost entirely gone. “That’s so lame.”

When she disappeared, a flash of light took her place and then Shaw’s medal hung in the air. It was the Gen’s grandfather’s medal, from the Before. Apparently, he had been important enough to earn a medal and the medal was important enough to keep all this time. So, Shaw had held on to it.

“Give me that,” she snapped, grabbing it out of the air. “Don’t take my stuff.”

“Well, well, well,” a very familiar voice said from behind her, “look who made a friend.”

Scowling, Shaw turned around. Root was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed casually and a teasing smile played on her lips. She had a backpack, too, slung lazily over one shoulder. Her skin and clothing were clean and Shaw could smell the earthy scent of soap from here.

Despite herself, Shaw had to admit Root looked good. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail, her eyes were bright, and her cheeks were flushed. She looked healthy and beautiful. Shaw’s scowl deepened. 

“What are you doing here?”

Root shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. I was in New York, a big accomplishment by the way. It took me weeks to get inside.” She took in the room and Shaw’s smudged cheeks. “I’m a little annoyed that my work was for nothing.”

“Don’t blame me.” Shaw stomped over to her bag and stuffed the medal inside. “I don’t even want you here.”

“You always know how to make a girl feel welcome.”

Chuckling dryly, Shaw picked up her bag and pushed past Root back into the hallway. “There’s no water here and I need a shower.”

Root wrinkled her nose. “You really do. You smell awful.”

Ignoring the comment, Shaw just rolled her eyes and jogged down the stairs. Now that Root was here, Shaw didn’t worry as much about troublesome Unseen. Root seemed to have a way with them. Where Shaw just ignored them or berated them, Root could talk herself out of any annoyance or danger. It was as infuriating as it was useful.

“So,” Root said, her voice trailing off. She was clearly just going to follow Shaw around now that she was here. “It’s almost night.”

Shaw glanced at her before heading for the front door. “Then we better find a house with working water before then.” She opened the front door to find the child’s room on the other side. “Oh, come on.”

Root put a hand on Shaw’s shoulder and walked past her into the room. “Is there something in here we need?” she asked quietly. “Can you light it up for us?”

Obediently, one of the small glass bulbs pulsed with light. It signalled the corner of the room and Root went to see what the Unseen wanted them to have. She laughed and picked them up. Turning, she held out a perfectly intact pair of black boots. Root raised her eyebrows.

“My boots are fine, so I’m guessing these are for you.”

Shaw glared at the room in general, making sure the Unseen could see her from wherever she was. “This doesn’t earn you any points,” she declared. “The sandwich doesn’t either. It’s not right to bring people back.” She hesitated for a moment before taking the shoes from Root. “Tell that to all your friends. Leave dead people dead.”

Root grinned. “You weren’t saying that three years ago.”

“Yeah, well,” Shaw muttered. She avoided Root’s eyes as she sat on the bed and started untying her shoes. “You aren’t ‘people’ and we agreed not to talk about that.”

“I know, Sameen.” Root watched Shaw take her shoes off, but stopped her before she could put her new boots on. “We both know how this is going to go, so why don’t you just keep them off.”

Shaw wrinkled her nose. “I’m not having sex in a dead child’s bedroom smelling like shit. Unless that door opens up to a working bathroom, then nothing is going to happen.”

“We’re in luck then,” Root joked, moving to the door. “The Unseen likes you.” She shut the bedroom door, waited for a few seconds and then opened it again. When she looked at it, she gasped. “This is the room I was staying in! In the city!”

Laughing, she hurried inside. Telling herself she didn’t care if anything happened to Root because she was stupid and rushed blindly into a new room, Shaw snatched up her new boots and ran after her. The change between the house she’d been in and this new house was drastic.

This room was almost perfectly clean. Shaw had never seen anything like it. She’d entered through the bathroom and almost had to squint. The floor was white and cold beneath her feet, made of uncracked patterned tile. A large piece of something reflective covered one wall. Shaw stood in front of it, staring at herself.

This was the first time she’d ever taken herself in all at once. Normally, she only found small reflective items and could see a hand or most of her face. In this surface, she could see herself perfectly. She was small, skinny, but not as skinny as Root. Her face was still smudged with black gunk, despite her efforts to wipe it off earlier.

The rest of her skin was filthy, too, and she was overcome with the need for a shower. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a shower. It was surrounded by clear walls and she had to press a finger into them to make sure they were really there. It had a faucet and some sort of pump set into the wall higher up. She hoped it would spew warm water.

“Shaw!” Root called from the next room. “Come here!”

Following Root’s voice, she walked into the next room, her feet sinking into plush carpet. Instinctively, she stumbled backward trying to avoid ruining her socks with blood or muck. Taking another look at the carpet, she realized that it, just like the bathroom, was clean. She brushed a foot over it and felt nothing wet or sticky. She glanced at Root in shock.

“I know,” Root said, grinning. She’d dropped her bag onto the floor without a care and sprawled out on the large bed. “It’s good to have friends in high places.”

“Is this what it was like?” Shaw asked breathlessly. “In the Before? Was everything so clean?” She noticed that the far wall was missing and crossed the room, taking Root’s cue and letting her bag fall from her back. Pressing her hands against the clear surface that made up the wall, Shaw looked over her shoulder at Root. “What is it?”

“Glass!” Root answered cheerfully. “I think it used to be in all the windows, the holes in the walls. It kept rain out, but let people see.”

“How do you know that?”

Root laughed, rolling onto her stomach to smile at Shaw. “The Unseen has been suggesting books for me to read. It’s been very informative. I think She wants me to learn, to figure something out.”

Root’s pronoun choice didn’t escape Shaw’s attention. For the first time, she put a few pieces together that had neve made sense on their own. Each house didn’t have its own Unseen. There was just one and ‘She’ was the one that kept bringing them back together. She wanted them to work together.

Shaw wasn’t sure what use she was to whatever Root was doing. Spending weeks reading books wasn’t something she’d ever been interested in, but she had to admit that sneaking around a big city would be fun. Shaw knew more than anyone about how to live alongside the Unseen.

She looked back over the city again and, this time, she focused on what was beyond the glass. At one time, New York City had been the capital of the world. If it wasn’t, then it should have been. The buildings were taller than any Shaw had ever seen. Even in the After, they stood proud against the setting sun, pock-marked with holes - with windows. 

From their vantage point, high in a building of their own, Shaw could see farther than she ever had before. It seemed like the city was never ending. Surely this was the biggest city in the world. How could humans do any better than this?

“Breathtaking, isn’t it?” Root asked, appearing beside her. “Imagine this, but with light glittering in every window and along the streets. I don’t think it was electricity or technology that destroyed the world. I think it was the people.”

“You want to bring it back? Power?”

Root nodded. “I do, but I’m going to work with the Unseen, not against her. She’s so smart and she really does want what’s best for us. They were so stupid not to listen.”

“Do you…” Shaw crossed her arms. “How am I supposed to help?”

“You can keep me sane,” Root answered. She smirked. “Maybe. But you’re also smart and cautious. I’m probably too reckless for my own good. I could use someone to talk to. Another person.”

The idea of formally agreeing to accompany Root on her quest was daunting. Shaw hadn’t traveled with anyone since her mother had died years ago. She and Root had crossed paths, but only briefly. This would be more than that. It would be a commitment.

“How about this,” Root said, reading Shaw’s face, “we stay together for… a week? If you think it isn’t working out, then no harm no foul. You leave. If it does work…” She brushed the back of her hand down Shaw’s arm. “We try another week and then another. Short term for the long term.”

That made Shaw smile and she nodded. “I’m allowed to take breaks whenever I want.”

“Deal!” Root held her hand out to Shaw and they shook on it. “Now, let’s go take a shower.”

Shaw ignored the fact that Root had invited herself into her shower and headed for the bathroom. It had been a while since she’d been really clean. When she’d smelled Root earlier, she’d been jealous, but now it made her look forward to the shower even more. Soon, she’d be clean of sweat and grime.

Walking into the bathroom, she avoided looking at the big piece of reflective glass and started to disrobe. Her shirt peeled off her skin, flakes of dirt falling off. Her pants went next and then her underwear. Hesitating, she looked in the glass.

The skin that had been covered by her clothing was just a little bit cleaner than the rest of her. Dirt clung to her skin and she could see the streaks her sweat left as it ran down her. Suddenly, she felt disgusting, even more than she had before. She wondered how Root could even think about sex when Shaw knew she look and smelled revolting.

“I kind of like it,” Root said, reading Shaw’s thoughts again. She had taken off her clothing, too, but her skin was smooth and clean. “I like thinking about your adventures,” she continued, “and how you’re so strong and determined.”

“You like the smell?” Shaw asked disbelievingly. “Does the smell of Unseen sludge and weeks-old sweat turn you on?”

She met Root’s eyes and they were dark and deep, her pupils wide. Root nodded, sucking in an unsteady breath. “Is it weird if I say ‘yes’?”

Shaw grinned even as she nodded. “It’s very weird. Good to know, though.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Root went to the shower and opened the glass door. Reaching in, she turned the handle below the pump higher on the wall. A few weak spurts shot from the spout and Shaw felt disappointed. Then, clear, clean water flowed out. The pressure was like nothing Shaw had seen before and she rudely pushed past Root to get into the shower.

The water was warm and each stream felt like heaven against Shaw’s tired, dirty skin. Looking down at her feet, she saw black water swirling against the while tile floor. The weeks and weeks of filth was finally leaving her body. Shaw wanted to sit down and take a nap under the spout.

She grinned at Root. “I’m never leaving this shower.”

Laughing, Root leaned against the edge of the tub, waiting for the bulk of Shaw’s dirt to wash away. “Ok,” she agreed, “I’ll just feed you from the doorway.”

“Sounds great.”

Shaw pulled out the tie that kept her hair out of her face. Her hair dropped heavily against her back. Running her fingers through her hair, she tilted her head back and shook it out, letting the water soak it. She’d almost forgotten all the talk of sex. This shower might be even better.

Once most of the dirt had run off her and her hair was thoroughly soaked, Shaw looked around for soap. Root stepped into the shower finally and pressed a tile on the wall. It slid upwards and revealed soap, shampoo, and conditioner. She picked up the shampoo and gestured for Shaw to turn around.

“Let me do it,” Root ordered, smiling. “I’ve had more practice.”

Shaw scoffed. “Brag.”

Root just squeezed shampoo into her hand and replaced the bottle. Stepping close to Shaw’s back, she took her hair in her hands and began to work the soap into the thick, dark locks. Shaw could feel light tugs as Root ran her fingers through. Then, neatly trimmed nails began to scratch against Shaw’s scalp, expertly massaging and cleaning.

Shaw groaned with pleasure at the feeling and pressed her palms against the wall in front of her to steady herself. She felt Root’s naked, wet body against her back. She groaned again. Closing her eyes, she focussed on Root’s fingers in her hair and her skin against her own. The smell of shampoo, Root’s smell, filled the shower and Shaw’s senses.

She let herself relax, giving Root control over the shower. Time passed, and Shaw thought she might be sleeping on her feet because of how warm and wonderful the shower was. Her body felt soft and liquid, heat swirling in her stomach and down between her legs. As Root’s body slipped against her own, she dozed pleasantly and gave herself over to the smell of soap and the feel of clean water.

Too soon, Root was turning her around. Shaw leaned backward against the tile wall and watched as Root poured soap onto a cloth. Maybe Shaw had fallen asleep briefly, overcome by the soothing shower. The bottle of conditioner had moved and when she looked at her hair, there was no soap in it. She had no idea where Root had gotten a cloth.

Shaw reached up to touch her hair as Root started cleaning her body. Her hair had never felt so soft. Some of the weight was gone and the strands fell easily through her fingers. She was distracted by the scratch of the wash cloth on her chest.

“Having fun?” she muttered, surprised at how breathless her voice was.

Root looked down at her, eyes dark and wide. She pressed a kiss to Shaw’s neck as she palmed Shaw’s breast, the wet cloth between their skin. Her other hand tangled in Shaw’s hair, holding the back of her hair. Teeth lazily nipped at Shaw’s skin, drawing a soft moan from her mouth.

Letting her eyes flutter shut again, Shaw followed Root’s hands on her body. The wash cloth moved to her other breast, the rough texture teasing her nipple and making her shiver. Root picked up the pace, scrubbing her stomach and arms. 

The cloth disappeared from Shaw’s skin and she opened her eyes. To her surprise, Root was dropping to her knees. She worked soap into the cloth, her eyes fixed on Shaw’s. Like this, with hot water streaming down her body and Root kneeling before her with flushed cheeks, Shaw felt luxurious and powerful.

Root slowly washed Shaw’s legs, caressing her calves and the back of her knees. Shaw watched as she inched her way upwards, leaving clean, dirt-free skin in her wake. Her hands moved up to Shaw’s thighs. She ran the cloth over the side of her thighs, avoiding the sensitive skin between her legs.

“Root,” Shaw sighed, pushing her hips forward. “Come on.”

“Oh,” Root said, pulling her hands away from Shaw entirely. “Do you need something?”

Before Shaw could even open her mouth to say something rude in response, Root surged forward and pushed her mouth between Shaw’s legs, her tongue eagerly lapping up Shaw’s wetness. With a loud, throaty moan, Shaw grabbed Root’s head, holding her in place.

She’d never admit it out loud, but Shaw had missed Root in the months they’d spent apart. She missed their conversations and their speculation about the Unseen. Mostly, though, Shaw had missed Root’s skilled mouth. Another moan was ripped from her as Root’s nails dug into Shaw’s thighs.

Shaw bucked her hips as Root sucked on a particularly sensitive spot and tightened her grip on her head. Root chuckled happily, pulling Shaw’s hips forward again. Getting the message, Shaw started to ride Root’s face, her hips moving in time with Root’s tongue. It felt amazing and the way the water teased her skin made her feel like her whole body was on fire.

Root pulled her mouth away, making Shaw whine. Her hand replaced her mouth, the wash cloth abandoned on the floor. Her fingers expertly slid inside of Shaw, thrusting in time to Shaw’s frantic movements. Their mouths crashed together and Shaw could taste herself and the soap on Root’s lips.

“Say my name,” Root ordered, her free hand squeezing Shaw’s breast. “Say my name.”

Shaw moaned, eyes struggling to stay open. “Root,” she grunted. Her hands dropped to hold Root’s waist. “Make me come,” she tried to order back, but the waver in her voice took the authority out of it.

Grinning, Root pressed their foreheads together, curling her fingers inside Shaw. “You’re really going to stay with me?”

“Yes,” Shaw bit. Her hips jerked forward, trying to get more pressure from Root’s hand and give her more access. “Short term.”

Root picked up the pace, thrusting her hand in and out of Shaw just how she liked it. Shaw didn’t want to think about how easilyRoot could read her body and her thoughts. It wasn’t safe to be close to anyone who could die, but Shaw had already made a deal with the Unseen to bring her back once and she’d do it again in a heartbeat. 

She felt her body warm, slowly turning to liquid as heat curled between her legs and spread down to the tip of her toes. A hand shot up to grab Root’s head and pull her down for a messy, desperate kiss. Shaw came, gasping into Root’s mouth and holding on tightly.

Root slowed her hand, teasing Shaw as her body calmed. “So clean, but so dirty.”

Shaw chuckled and pressed another kiss to Root’s lips. “That’s you.”

“Maybe,” Root hummed smugly. She stepped away from Shaw and flipped her wet hair over her shoulder. For a moment, her face grew serious. “I won’t force you to stay with me. Even for an hour.”

Shaw nodded, her heart still racing. “I know. I want to stay.”

“Do you?”

“I do.” She ran her finger tips over her stomach. Her lips curled up into a playful smile. “Especially if there are more showers in my future.”

Root rolled her eyes. “I should ask Her to turn the water off just for that.”

“She wouldn’t,” Shaw teased. “She likes me.”

“For some reason,” Root retorted, chuckling. She stepped forward again, taking Shaw’s hands in her own. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun, Sam. I can’t wait to talk to you about everything I’ve learned.”

It sounded like fun, even if Shaw wouldn’t say it. She had a lot of questions about the Unseen and Root’s relationship with her. Shaw had always been curious about the Before and what kind of people had lived in these buildings. Why had the Unseen torn them apart? What had they done to deserve it and how did Shaw make sure that she and Root weren’t torn apart, too?

“As long as we’re naked most of the time, I’ll listen to anything.” Shaw looked away. The glass around them was foggy and opaque. The water flowing from the pump above them was still hot and steady. “I think I could live in this shower.”

Root laughed, tossing her head back and letting water stream down her neck and over her breasts. “You haven’t even laid in the beds! Just wait. I’m sure She’d be fine with us staying in this room for a while.”

“Think She’d be fine with us staying here forever?” Shaw joked. She put Root’s hands back on her breasts and wrapped her arms around Root’s neck. “Enough talking. I’m ready for round two.”


End file.
